Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, foldable covering members, such as bedspreads, comforters, quilts, throws, afghans, blankets, throw rugs, furniture covers and the like, are generally well known in the prior art. However, after making a bed, tidying a room, or when preparing for sleep, many people find they have extra covering members, such as decorative quilts and throw blankets with no convenient place to put them. Moreover, temperatures change throughout the year, and it is often necessary to lessen the amount of blankets on a bed, daybed, couch, futon, etc. A lot of space in a room can be taken up by extra bedding and covering members. Many people throw the covering member or members on a chair, on the floor, or on the edge of furniture, such as a bed. If an individual attempts to clean up, he or she is often forced to store the extra items in a cedar chest, in the back of a closet, on a high shelf, in an attic, in a basement, and other inconvenient places that are hard to reach, and not easily accessible.
Specifically of interest to the present invention are the following: May, U.S. Pat. No. 1,606,587, discloses a display rack for holding comforters and blankets. The rack is mounted within a cabinet and includes a plurality of horizontal arms.
Klein, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,528, discloses a storage rack which hangs on the upper edge of a base cabinet door. A pair of hanger brackets fit on the door edge and are constructed to accommodate the plain edge of a flush mounted door or the stepped edge of a recessed cabinet door. Hooks on the inside parts of the brackets receive mounting fixtures used to attach storage devices such as baskets, trays, shelves, paper towel holders, food wrap dispensers, towel hooks or towel bars.
Coleman, U.S. Design Pat. No. D274,773, discloses the ornamental design for a rack for quilts, blankets, and spreads.
Ma, U.S. Design Pat. No. D327,589, discloses the ornamental design for a quilt rack.
Ferber, et al, U.S. Publication No. 20060113264, discloses a quilt rack to hang and display quilts on flat wall surfaces so as to support and frame the displayed quilt and produce a more pleasing and appealing display while protecting the quilt from drooping or sagging. Such quilt rack requires a four inch fabric pocket on the back of the quilt, and that, along with the rack, produces a uniform support over the length of the quilt eliminating wrinkles, droops, sags or uneven portions on the fabric surface.